


My Best Kept Secret and My Biggest Mistake

by heartsliesnpeterick



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Buried Alive, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It's really brief, M/M, Old RP, Patrick and his ex don't last long, Peterick, Pre-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), RP Style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsliesnpeterick/pseuds/heartsliesnpeterick
Summary: Patrick is in love with Anna. His girlfriend of over four years. But somehow she goes from being the love of his life to his biggest mistake and Pete goes from being Patrick's best friend to his best kept secret
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Hearts,Lies and Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is an OLD RP from 2006. I was a very angsty teenager but I PROMISE YOU THE BOYS END UP HAPPY I SWEAR TRUST ME IM SOFT
> 
> it's also unbeta'd

"You have no idea how much I love her" Patrick grinned talking to his three bandmates. Andy was trying to act like he was paying attention, Joe was playing a game and Pete was typing on his sidekick. Patrick was talking about Anna his girlfriend of four years who he had something very special planned for after the concert that night.

Pete glanced up from his sidekick and let out a soft sigh. He had a feeling Patrick was going to propose tonight and as much as he wanted him to be happy, he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. He had cared deeply about Patrick, always throwing him subtle hints, hoping he'd realize that Pete could treat him better than Anna. Anna. Pete never liked her much, there was something about her that bothered him and he couldn't put his finger on it. "So...this is the night?" Pete asked, hiding the sadness in his voice for his friend.

"Yes it is..I can't believe it, starting tomorrow I'm going to be engaged!" Patrick's voice was higher pitched than usual. He was squealing.

Pete sighed and went back to his sidekick. "Great, Trick. That's great. She's a lucky girl." Joe glanced over at Pete and frowned. He knew about his feelings for Patrick, hell everyone did except for Patrick.

Before things got intense, Andy stood up."Well congrats to that..but we have to go to soundcheck"

Pete closed his sidekick, slipping it into his pocket. He stood up and walked out of the room without a word. Joe bit his lip and glanced at Andy in worry.

"I get to sing!"Patrick exclaimed going to the front to get his girlfriend. Then going to follow Pete. Andy looked over at Joe. "You think he'll go in depression again?"

Joe nodded and sighed. "I'm worried. I think he definitely will. And I don't know if we can help him out of this one."

Andy sighed."How can Patrick not see? I don't trust Anna either"

Joe shook his head and rolled his eyes. "She's just not right for him...I wish he could see how much Pete loves him."

"I guess he never will"

Pete walked over to his bass, picking it up and playing around with it quietly, not paying attention to anyone else.

Patrick held Anna's hands before entering the sound check room. "I'll pick you up after soundcheck ok?"

Anna smiled and nodded, kissing Patrick's cheek. "Of course, baby. I love you." She looked over and saw Pete, rolling her eyes at him. She never liked him, not in the least.

"Alright..you can hang out with Kevin if you want" He kissed her cheek entering the room.

Pete sighed and stayed as far away from Patrick as possible as he played his bass, waiting for the rest of the guys to start.

Patrick blinked picking up his guitar. After soundcheck the guys went for lunch. Patrick turned to his bandmates as Pete walked ahead."Is he mad at me or something?"

Joe looked at Andy nervously before shaking his head quickly. "Oh no, no. He's just...tired." He nodded and shrugged.

"Seems like he's avoiding me"

Joe laughed and shook his head again, wrapping an arm around Patrick. "Oh don't be silly. Why would he ever do that?"

"I don't know!" Patrick pulled his cap off and replaced it quickly."I'll talk to him after I save my girlfriend from my big brother..he's demented as you know"

"Um, okay, yeah, you go do that." Joe nodded and leaned over to whisper to Andy. "Maybe we should try to talk to him before Patrick does."

"I agree..." Andy nodded walking over to Pete with Joe by his side.

Pete looked over at the two of them and flashed a weak smile. "What's up guys? Where 's Patrick?"

"Retrieving the whore..what's up with you?"

"Oh," Pete laughed and shrugged. "Nothing is up with me, I'm fine, really."

"Pete..we know you like Patrick..." Andy trailed off.

"Oh...well...okay then." Pete sighed.

"So what's on your mind"

"Well...I don't think it's a good idea. I just...I think she's not right for him."

"We don't either. She'll mess up sooner or later and when she does..it's your turn"

"He's not going to want me." Pete frowned.

"You never know..."

"No, I do know. Just forget it. It's not ever happening." Pete sighed and shook his head. "I'm going for a walk, see you guys later."

Patrick was skipping happidly down the hall. When he finally located his brother, he saw him kissing a topless girl in a fiery passion. When they turned Patrick's jaw dropped. He wanted to run away quietly but his foot collided wth a table-turning both of their heads. All he could say was, "How could you?" He went to take off when Anna, with Kevin's shirt on, stopped him.

Anna bit her lip and sighed. "Aww, I'm sorry, Tricky. Please don't be upset. It won't happen again."

"Tricky? It's PATRICK. Anna no..you have no IDEA. I was going to ask you to marry me tonight. But you can forget that. Just be lucky I was raised to never hit a girl. And YOU" He turned to his older brother, his blue eyes glaring icicles at him. "Our last name may be the same..but as far as I'm concerned, we aren't related" He kicked his brother hard on the side of his leg. "Be lucky Kevin she won't play you off as a TRICK" He ran off in the opposite direction colliding with Pete. "Oof"

Pete immediately wrapped his arms around Patrick to steady him and prevent him from falling over. He bit his lip and cleared his throat, forcing a smile. "Well, aren't we in a hurry?" he joked, looking down at him. "You okay?"

Patrick tried to talk but after the rare outburst of anger all that was left was sadness. "N-no..just bring to the bus...I want to curl u-u---p and die"

Pete's eyes widened and he swallowed hard. "Trick? Oh my god....what happened?" he asked sadly, holding him close for a few moments, rubbing his back gently.

"I was played off as a Trick..my own brother..my own.fucking brother!"

"What? What do you mean?" Pete asked in confusion.

"I found...Anna..alright.."

"She was making out with my brother"

"What?!" Pete frowned, his eyes narrowing. "That bitch!" He was angry, very angry, and more than anything he wanted to go over and punch her in the face.

"I kicked...Kevin.I wanted...to punch her..but I can't"

"I--I need to go.." He wiggled out of Pete's grip and ran to the bus as he saw Anna and his brother walking over.

Pete frowned and walked up to the two of them, shaking his head. "How the fuck could you do that to him?" he growled. "Especially you Kevin."

"Caught up in the moment. Like you wouldn't have done it" Kevin shook his head.

Pete shook his head. "I would never do that, especially to someone like Patrick." Anna rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh please...you are such a whore, Pete. Send anyone any naked pictures of your less than impressive dick lately?"

Patrick who was mid-way down the hall reversed directions. "Nobody and I mean nobody talks to my best friend like that. Let me warn you now. In case you haven't seen it already Kevin's no better and for the record I could care less how I was raised." He paused and the next thing you heard was a loud SMACK."You're the whore. Not Pete"

Pete's eyes widened and he bit his lip, staring at Patrick in disbelief. Anna held her face and shook her head. "How could you do that to me?" she cried.

"The same way you could have your tongue rammed down my brother's throat. What's next going to try to ram your disease infested vagina on his minuscule dick?" He sneered. Anger had resurfaced as Patrick's dominate emotion and he refused to bottle it.

Pete stood there quietly. He was hurt, Anna was right. He was a whore, no better than her. How could he think he'd be better for Patrick? How could he? Anna reached over and slapped Patrick across the face...HARD. "How dare you talk to me like that?" she yelled. "I don't need you. You're nothing to me. You're not attractive, you're not anything...you are just...fat and stupid." She smirked and turned to leave, Kevin following her.

"So what! Go fuck him! Won't be the first member of my family."Patrick's hand rose to touch his cheek where her scrawny hand had slapped him. "THIS ISN'T OVER ANNA!

"Oh it is, Patrick. It is more than over. It's dead." She called over her shoulder.

"Nice choice of words!" He sneered at her one last time as she disappeared, for now. "Pete are you alright?"

Pete looked over at him and nodded. "I'm fine. More importantly...how are you?"

"I'll be fine. I think. I'll kill her, I really will. Let them arrest me I don't care! I've been to prison before"

Pete rolled his eyes. "Patrick, knock it off, please."

: "SHE HURT YOU PETE! That stings more than the feeble slap she gave me"

Pete frowned and looked at Patrick sadly. "It doesn't matter what she said to me, really."

"It did...I saw it in your eyes"

"Well, okay, maybe she's right. The truth hurts sometimes, Trick."

"She's not right...Panda you're everything to me not just some cheap whore"

"Are you sure? I mean...I...you know." He sighed.

"You have naked pictures over the internet so what!I've taken pictures like that on my sidekick too!" Patrick covered his mouth. Where exactly was this boldness coming from?

Pete gasped and then laughed quietly. "Oh Trick! You cute little troublemaker!"

"I was going to send them to--never mind"

"To who? Anna?" Pete frowned. "She doesn't deserve to see perfection," he mumbled.

He giggled. "Not to her. The same person I used as my inspiration when I was ya know"

"Oh? And who would that be?" he asked curiously.

"Umm..don't make..me..say..it"

Pete pouted. "Oh come on, Trick. You can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone."Patrick's face flushed a darker hue of red. "Check..your..sidekick..under..private..messages"

Pete's eyes widened and immediately his sidekick was whipped out of his pocket. His fingers moved quickly and he could have sworn his heart stopped as he found the pictures. "Patrick..."

"Yeah?" He asked looking down. "I'm fat I know"

"You are beautiful...absolutely perfect." "You..you think so?"

"I don't think so. I know so." He nodded.

"Oh Pete.." He fell forward into his arms the emotional rampage draining him.

Pete hugged him tightly and sighed. "You poor thing...you must be so emotionally exhausted."

"Yeah but we have to perform.."

Pete looked down at Patrick."Are you sure?" Patrick nodded and they headed towards their dressing room with Patrick still cradled in Pete's arms.


	2. If  Boys Are Messy,Then Girls Made The Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew what losing Anna could do to Patrick...or was it more than that.

"I'm good to go and I'm going nowhere fast" Patrick belted out the opening lines and notes to the last song of the night, Saturday. He had his hat pulled down over his face. His blue eyes were still welling up with tears. Anna and his brother were in the VIP section and it was stressing the young singer out.

Pete kept an eye on Patrick the whole time, worried about him deeply. He knew he was upset and he wished he could cheer him up somehow. He sighed, concentrating on his bass lines until it was time for him to take the mic. He screamed into it, like usual. God, how he hated his voice. He didn't understand why Patrick had insisted he sing or rather scream. He looked out into the crowd, his eyes resting on Anna. He couldn't believe she had the nerve to still show up. He rolled his eyes at her as she laughed and flipped him off. What a night this would be.

Patrick ended the song and bowed. He walked off the stage quickly. Fresh tears were pricking at his eyes. He ran into their dressing room and bolted the door shut. He leaned his semi-large frame against it and just let himself cry-hard. He picked up his razor blade and sliced across his wrist. He gasped as his skin was ripped apart. The white carpet got stained a dark red color quickly.

Pete sighed and walked off stage, looking around for Patrick. He sighed when he couldn't find him and went over to where Andy and Joe were, talking to some random fans. "Um...hey guys, where's Trick?" he asked nervously, having a bad feeling creeping up in the pit of his stomach. "I can't find him anywhere and well...I'm very worried." Joe raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. "I thought he was with you....?"

"Ditto. He's not here" Andy said and shooed a microphone away.

Pete sighed and shook his head. "You haven't seen him at all? He could be...nevermind." He turned away quickly, searching for his best friend once more, tears filling his eyes. He was worried sick, to say the least. He turned the corner and bumped into Anna and Kevin, frowning as he looked at them. "Excuse me," he mumbled, trying to push past them but Anna stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Pete groaned and rolled his eyes. "Away from you. I have to find Patrick. Please get out of my way," he pleaded.

"Why? Like Tricky would do anything?"

"Move out of the way," Pete said sternly, the pain in his stomach becoming almost unbearable. Something was wrong, he knew it.

"Pete!" Andy yelled from the other of the hall. "Our dressing room is locked!"

Pete looked over at Andy and pushed Anna out of the way. He didn't care anymore. He fished around in his pocket for the spare key, it had to be around here somewhere. He found it and handed it to Andy, smiling slightly. "There you go."

"When did we get red carpeting?" Joe asked walked over, looking confused.

Pete rolled his eyes, "Its white, you idiot. Are you high again?" He sighed and walked in the room, gasping at the bloodstains. "OH. MY. GOD."

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS RED!"Joe exclaimed getting a joint out of his pocket. Andy smacked him and then un-locked the door.They found Patrick laying on the floor a razor blade in his right hand and his glasses in his left. He had pulled his hat over his face.

Pete rushed over to Patrick's side, tears now spilling down his cheeks. "Oh my god...Patrick? Are you okay? Patrick?!"

"Ughhh" Patrick groaned. "Pete..is..that..you?"

"Pete..look on the wall.." Andy gasped. For the first time they noticed the message on the white wall written in blood. LOVE SUCKS.

Pete looked at the wall and shook his head. "How could you do this to me, Patrick?" He asked quietly. He was being selfish, yes, but he couldn't help it. He loved Patrick so much. He couldn't bear to lose him. Joe cleared his throat and shook his head. "Um, Pete...you really aren't one to talk..."

"Now now let's not fight."Andy tried to be the peacemaker. "Pete... I lost..her..and...then..there's...you"

Pete looked down at Patrick sadly. "Me? What about me?" Joe sighed and quickly moved to call an ambulance.

"You're pefect..why...don't you have..anyone?"His breathing was getting more ragged.

Pete leaned down and pushed away Patrick's hat. He stroked Patrick's cheek lightly and sighed. "Shh, please. We're gonna get you help..."

"That feels good" He whispered softly.

Pete nodded sadly and looked over at Joe. "They're on their way..." he sighed.

"Pete come closer for a sec" Patrick said in a barely audible voice.

Pete nodded and moved closer to Patrick. "Yes, Trick?"

With what energy he had left he kissed Pete softly before temporarily closing his eyes for good.

Pete immediately broke down, the tears coming out in streams as he choked back sobs. "Oh god...is he dead?"

Just as this happened the paramedics arrived. They felt for a pulse. "No..but he's barely alive..what happened here?"

Pete couldn't handle it. He excused himself and moved to go to the bathroom. Joe watched him and followed him quickly, fearful Pete would do the same.

"He's been through a lot just take him to the hospital" Andy trailed after Pete and Joe.

"Pete?"

Pete looked back and raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Go with him..Patrick will want you there when he wakes up"Andy nodded.

Pete nodded and moved to follow the paramedics, climbing into the ambulance with them. He reached over and grabbed Patrick's hand, squeezing it tightly.

In his semi-comatose state, Patrick squeezed back.

Pete closed his eyes and sighed. What would he do if he lost Patrick? And why did he kiss him? He was so confused.

As they got to the hospital Patrick was rushed to the er. Andy and Joe arrived moments later.

Pete was told to wait in the waiting room and sighed as he took a seat, still crying hard.

"Hey any news?"Andy asked putting his hand on Pete's shoulder.

Pete shook his head. "No, nothing. I just have to wait, I guess." He mumbled between sobs.

"Oh, Pete we're so sorry. Patrick's your world"

Pete nodded and closed his eyes, shaking all over. "I can't live without him."

"Everything will be fine Pete" Andy glanced nervously over at Joe as the doctor came out. "Are you three here for Patrick Stump?"

Pete looked up and nodded, biting his lip anxiously. Joe looked back at Andy and sighed, waiting for the news.

"Unfortunately..there was too much blood loss and a poisonous substance in his body...we tried to save him..but he just seemed to let go..I'm very sorry" Andy and Joe immediately hugged Pete not only to comfort him but because he swore him and Patrick had this..connection.

Pete bit his lip and shivered, shaking his head. "No...he's not. He can't be. I won't believe it. No, no. He's really not. No."

"Pete...he is.."

"No, he's not. I'm telling you guys..." Pete sniffled, "Please..he can't be..."

"Explain the connection Pete..what do you feel?"Andy was trying to get it out of him. It would only be a matter of minutes before the press found out that Fall Out Boy's frontman was dead. "It seemed that Patrick hadn't only attempted suicide, it seems as though he was murdered,"Joe said softly.

Pete sniffled and shrugged. "I just...I can't explain it Andy..." he whispered softly. He looked over at Joe and bit his lip. "Murdered? Who..? How?"

"Patrick was acting..weird during the performance after he drank from his water bottle. The doctor did say there was a poisonous substance in his body. What if those two planned this?"

Sure enough the press arrived shoving mics at the remaining three of Fall Out Boy.

Pete sighed and turned his head away quickly. "How do they find out these things so quickly?" he groaned. "It's insane. Please leave us alone," he pleaded.

"Seriously.."Andy and Joe served as Pete's bodyguards and walked away. Later that week they had to face going to the cemetery to bid farewell to Patrick. Pete was still alive although Joe and Andy wondered for how much longer?


	3. Take This To Your Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Patrick gone, Andy and Joe have every right to believe Pete has lost his mind. I mean what kind of sane person dreams about someone screaming they're alive when you saw them get buried?

Andy and Joe have had a busy week. They had already lost one friend, they refused to lose another. Pete was asleep peacefully and then he started to twitch in his sleep.

The nightmare started again, the same it had been night after night after Patrick's death. The coffin shook and Patrick cried from inside, screaming "PETE! PETE! HELP ME!" And every night Pete would wake up, screaming and crying for Patrick, telling Andy and Joe that he was still alive. Tonight was no different.

"He's dreaming again" Andy sighed. "Should we wake him up?"

Joe frowned. "I don't know. I mean...he's just going to cry and yell at us."

"That's true" Andy sighed. Inside of Pete's nightmare Patrick's voice screamed. "GET ME OUT PETE! I'm alive! I can't breathe, it's dark, and I'm scared! I miss you Panda! I love you...Anna tried poisoning me...HELP ME!"

Pete's eyes shot open and he jumped out of bed, running by Joe and Andy. "We have to save him! He can't breathe! Hurry, please!"

"Pete...Patrick's dead..you saw him get buried.They're just dreams, you just miss Patrick so much" Andy shook his softly. His friend was losing it.

Joe grabbed Pete, who of course, started kicking and screaming. "Please! I have to save him! He can't breathe! Stop! Let me go!"

"Pete...I know I'm being harsh but why does he need to breathe? He's not here! Snap out of it and go to sleep" With that being said Andy and Joe curled up and went to sleep.

Pete sighed and waited until they fell asleep before pulling on his hoodie and sneaking out of the house quietly. He ran to the graveyard, shovel in hand, and found Patrick's grave. He desperately began to dig, tears falling down his cheeks. "I'm here, Patrick, I'm here. Please, please, hold on. I'm going to get you out of here."

After what seemed like forever he finally hit something solid. The coffin shook as Patrick banged hard on it.

Pete scrambled to open the coffin, his eyes wide as he did. "Trick?"

Patrick sat up coughing. "Pa-n--da"

Patrick's hand shook as he reached out to Pete. "Get me out of here...I'm scared"

Pete grabbed him and pulled him out slowly, hugging him tightly. "Oh god, Trick. Are you okay?"

"Kind of. My hands are all bloody from banging on it. I feel light-headed from the shit they put on me to preserve my body. I want to take a shower"He frowned feeling his head. "Where's my hat? But you answered my pleas...why? If I were you I would've thought I was going crazy" Patrick smiled.

Pete reached over and grabbed Patrick's hat, placing it on his head gently. "I knew you were alive. I could feel it. I just...I just knew."

Patrick smiled. "Because you love me?"He asked holding on to Pete tightly. Anyways..it was Anna. I heard her telling Kevin she'd put something in my bottle of water. I guess it backfired on her. Instead of killing me..she put me in a deep sleep"

Pete nodded and hugged Patrick tightly. "We can get them arrested. They tried to kill you. We should call the police. Although..I could get arrested too..." he bit his lip.

"No one has to know..you saved me Pete. I..love..you..so much" He stroked Pete's face gently.

"I love you too, Trick." Pete smiled and placed a soft kiss on Patrick's lips.

Patrick smiled."Take me home...I wanna cuddle with you"

Pete smiled and took his hand, leading him back. He opened the door quietly and lead him back to bed.

During the process of getting to the bed Patrick's foot stepped on Joe's hand."Oops! I'm so sorry!"

Joe woke up and looked up at Patrick. "Oh, it's okay, Patrick, don't worry about it." He paused for a moment before opening his eyes wide. "WHOA PATRICK? Shit...what did I take?"

Patrick shook his head. Andy woke up next. "Wait..am I dreaming now too?"

Pete frowned and shook his head. "I TOLD you guys."

"But how is this possible? We saw him dead"Andy scratched his head.

Pete sighed. "He was in a coma pretty much."

"Enough about me"Patrick smiled kissing Pete hard so he fell onto the bed.

When the two broke apart from the kiss Patrick decided he needed to shower to get that shit off of his body. Whilst he was in the shower, Andy and Joe looked at Pete."How are we going to explain Patrick's alive to the press? To his family?" Joe asked."We tell them the truth, his ex-girlfriend tried to kill him and it backfired"Pete answered confidently. "And what about you and Patrick?"Andy inquired eyebrow raised. Pete looked away blushing, "That's another story"


	4. You Look So Good In Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boy is the press in for a surprise. But what's up with Pete?

Patrick emerged out of the shower."There, at least I don't smell of embalming solution." He noticed his bandmates talking. "What's up?"  
Pete looked over at Patrick and smiled shyly. "Well...today is the big day. Press and such. We can tell them what really happened."  
  
"We can't tell them about us Pete. You know that. There is the manner of my ex almost fiancee trying to kill me"  
Pete's face fell into a sad frown and he tilted his head. "But why?"  
"Do you want more microphones shoved in our faces? Maybe in time..just..not now"  
"But Patrick, I love you, I don't care about all that."  
"Oh Pete...I love you too..tell you what..once I get over all of this stress from being buried alive and whatnot, we'll tell them"  
Pete nodded and forced out a smile. "Right, of course."  
"Speaking of press, we have an interview to go to in a few hours, about how we're coping with Patrick's death, boy are they in for a surprise." Andy stated taking his glasses off getting ready for bed.

Pete sighed and shook his head. "I'm not going."

"Pete you have to go..your the heart, the body, the SOUL of Fall Out Boy" Patrick sat down next to his-wait what was Pete? His best friend? or his boyfriend? Patrick moved his hand over Pete's. "I need you"

"Well maybe I don't want to be the main attraction anymore." Pete frowned and looked down at their hands. "I just...I'll go for you."

Patrick pressed his soft lips against Pete's rough cheek. "Thank you. Cuddle with me?"

Pete let out a small smile and nodded, 'Sure, babe, we can cuddle."

Patrick cuddled up next to Pete placing his head on his chest.

Patrick cuddled up next to Pete placing his head on his chest.

Pete smiled and wrapped his arm around Patrick. "Comfy?"

"Are you?"

Pete nodded. "Of course I am."

"I'm so happy. Pete..are we dating now?"

"Well...that's up to you...if you think I'm good enough for you."

"Peter..you're amazing"

Pete shook his head. "No...I'm really not. Not at all."

"Yes..yes you are" Patrick paused. "I love you, Pete."

"And I love you, Trick."

"You do? Seriously? " Patrick bit his lip. The last person that said they loved him, tried to kill him.

"Yes, would I ever lie to you?" Pete sighed

"No, you wouldn't..honest to till the end."  
  


Pete nodded. "Exactly. So...there you have it."

"Well we better get some sleep we don't wanna look stoned..although" Patrick paused looking at Joe.

Joe smiled and shrugged slightly." What? I'm totally not."

"Good stay that way until after the interview later." Patrick giggled.

Pete smiled as Joe rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm not even that bad, you make me seem way worse."

"Aw don't take it that way"

Patrick was now talking to no one. Andy and Joe had fallen asleep, and as he looked next to him so had Pete. They did have a long day ahead of them and if Patrick didn't go to bed soon, he would probably sleep during the interview. He pulled off his hat and cuddled back into Pete. As he lured himself to sleep, the image of Pete's disappointed face when he told them they couldn't announce they were together was still as vivid in his mind as it was when he saw it with his own blue eyes.


	5. Kisses On The Necks Of Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usually, Pete's the one to make the big moves, this time it's Patrick's turn

Andy woke up first that morning and shook Joe. "C'mon get up, we have an interview and a small show tonight lets go"

Joe groaned and shook his head. "Nooo, I don't wanna."

"You have to." Andy sat up and looked on the bed at the two love birds that were basically spooning.

Pete heard the commotion and rubbed his eyes, yawning as he woke up. "What are you guys doing?"

"Getting ready for the interview and then the show. Wake Patrick up we have to go"

Patrick groaned sitting up. "I'm up...Pete" He whined reaching for his boyfriend.

Pete wrapped his arms around Patrick and smiled. "Mmm, hey babe."

"Hey." He grinned.

"How are you feeling?" Pete asked softly.

"Ok. I guess we have to go huh?"

The four boys got dressed and walked towards the interview room which was on the first floor of the hotel they were in. Since Patrick was the shortest and in the back he couldn't be noticed. So the first question of their mouths was."Pete are you going to be the lead singer now?"

Pete looked at them and shook his head as he sat down in a nearby chair. "No, Patrick is."

Confused looks came as Patrick took his seat. "Problem?"

"Well yes you're supposed to be dead"

"Yeah my ex-girlfriend tried to kill me"

Pete nodded and looked down at his hands, clearly upset by the subject.

"We have to go to our show."Patrick stood up leading his band to the stage.

Pete stood up and followed everyone, keeping quiet and to himself.

Patrick picked up his guitar and walked over to Pete. "Smile"

Pete forced out a smile and nodded. "Yeah. Smile..."

Patrick looked around and kissed him on the lips.

"Now let's go out there and give a good show"

Pete nodded and kissed him back. "Mmm, good idea."

Patrick lead the way to the stage waving sweetly to a few girls. He started to clap the opening notes to Dance, Dance. He looked over at Pete and smiled.

Pete smiled softly and began to play the bass line, turning away from Patrick and facing the crowd, doing his best to maintain his image as bandleader, although he felt it was ridiculous at times.

As they entered the second verse, Patrick walked over to Pete with his microphone in his hand. "Why don't you show me the little bitty spine you've been saving for his mattress, love" At the end of love Patrick kissed Pete's cheek.

Pete turned to face Patrick, a look of shock on his face. He didn't think Patrick would do something like that. Not that he minded, of course. Just usually, it was Pete would have to initiate any sort of contact such as that.

Patrick grinned walking back over to the mic stand and replaced the mic and started to sing and play the chorus. He knew things would get crazy, Pete could move more than he could. They ended Dance,Dance and launched into Honorable Mention.

Pete moved across the stage like always, almost colliding with Joe a few times. It was amazing they didn't hurt each other more often. He moved up behind Patrick, smiling softly as he just watched him for a few moments before moving around again as they finished up the song.

Patrick bit his lip and looked out into the crowd then doing something he rarely did, talk during a show. "So, we've got a few more songs left, but I don't want it to end, I love being up here." He looked over at Pete briefly. "Would you guys neglect a show from me and Pete?" The crowd screamed, "What about you Pete? You agree?"

Pete nodded and smiled, standing up at the mic and addressing the crowd, but mainly focused on Patrick. He was acting differently and Pete didn't mind it, he just didn't understand what caused the sudden change. "I totally agree with you, Trick. But you know I love everything you say." He smirked at the girls' screams that followed.

"Alright then" Patrick put his guitar down momentarily. He placed his hands on Pete's face and locked his lips on his.

Pete froze. He didn't know what was happening at first. But as soon as he realized what was, he immediately kissed his boyfriend back, his hands resting lightly on Patrick's hips.

Joe stopped playing, Andy did a little drum roll. The girls screamed. All eyes rested on the pair kissing on the stage. Patrick pulled back, mouthing I love you to Pete before taking the mic. "I figured you all may as well know, Pete and I are off-limits, we're dating now."Patrick grinned.

Pete licked his lips, the lingering taste of his lover driving him crazy. Pete, for the first time, blushed onstage. He was completely taken aback by Patrick's actions and he found himself falling more and more in love with his best friend.

Patrick took the mic and walked across the stage. "Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. Maybe he won't find out what I know, you were the last good thing about this part of town" He placed his cap on Pete's head and played the guitar part.

Pete grinned and started moving all over the stage, wearing his lover's hat proudly as he played, going back up to the mic to sing the chorus.

They finally ended with Saturday and as they handed their instruments to be brought backstage, Patrick lept into Pete's arms.

Pete caught Patrick, wrapping his arms around him tightly, pressing his lips against the other's, kissing him passionately.

Patrick kissed him back just as passionately. "Guess we're more than best friends now huh?"

Pete grinned and nodded happily. "Oh definitely, baby."

"Good I like that, now bring me to the bus, I wanna cuddle!"

Pete nodded and did as he was told, carrying his lover back to the bus where they could cuddle and fall asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Gay Is Not A Synonym For Shitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some of FOB'S fans are giving feedback on Pete and Patrick's relationship...but that doesn't stop them

Patrick sat typing on his computer. He couldn't believe it had been two months since his ex-girlfriend tried to kill him, since Pete dug him up and since they hooked up. As he was checking the band's message board,(Pete who usually did it was in the shower), he noticed something. There was a bunch of comments from their fans saying they weren't going to be "into" the band anymore. When Patrick looked for an explanation. 'Ew you guys are gay, I loved you, Pete, How could you fuck Patrick?' Patrick blinked. Sure the thought of making love to Pete had crossed his mind, but they haven't yet.

Pete had stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before walking out of the bathroom and over to Patrick. He smiled and looked over at his boyfriend, leaning down to give him a small hug and a kiss. "What are you looking at?" he asked curiously.

"Our message board. Some of our fans are abandoning us..."

Pete rolled his eyes and sighed. "Why? Because we're gay? Fuck them. They're not real fans then if something like that drives them away."

"Yeah I know. Our true fans will stay but it's what they're saying" Patrick frowned.

Pete shook his head and smiled. "Come on, babe. Don't let them get to you."

"I won't it's just..they think we had sex!"

Pete blinked and bit his lip. "Well...you know I'm a slut so..." he turned and walked out of the room, looking for some clothes, actually feeling rather...whorish for being dressed only in a towel.

"You are not! You know who the slut is?" Patrick followed him.

Pete sighed and grabbed a pair of jeans, slipping them on, not bothering with underwear since they were so tight. "Who is the slut, Trick?"

= "Anna! She tried to fuck me on the first date...my lord"

Pete nodded and frowned as he pulled on his shirt. "Well, let's not worry about her anymore, okay? It's better now that she's out of your life. She was no good."

"I know. I should've listened to you. I better get checked for HIV before I do anything with you"

Pete walked over to Patrick and wrapped his arms around him tightly. "Shh, baby. You're getting worked up. She's not worth it."

Patrick leaned forward kissing Pete. "I love you"

"I love you, too, baby. So much." Pete grinned proudly.

"I know..you're the only one for me....since you don't seem to be worried that I may have HIV, could we...maybe...?"

Pete nodded and looked down at his feet. "Are you sure you'd want to?"

"I...am"

Pete nodded once more and carried him over to the bed. They let their hot passion carry them into the night. As Pete collapsed next to him Patrick smiled for once in his life he was happy and he knew no one could ever take that away from him.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe one day I'll write the smut out for this but you know XD TIME AND MOTIVATION


End file.
